This invention relates to a strut for a vehicle suspension system, and more particularly, the invention relates to an integrated strut and knuckle incorporating an air reservoir for use with an air spring.
Various types of vehicle suspensions are employed in modern vehicles. One type of common suspension is a McPherson strut suspension. The strut typically includes a hydraulic damper with a knuckle secured to the damper by fasteners. A spring, typically a coil spring, is secured to the upper portion of the strut between the strut and the vehicle frame. A wheel end is supported on the knuckle, and the strut turns in response to a steering input on the knuckle to turn the vehicle. The wheel end may receive rotational drive through an aperture in the knuckle.
For some vehicle applications, it is desirable to incorporate an air spring into the suspension for improved ride, handling, and load leveling capabilities. Air springs are difficult to package in passenger vehicles due to the large air volume needed to produce an effective spring rate. Incorporating an air spring in a McPherson strut assembly posses further space constraints. If sufficient space for the air bag is not available at the vehicle's spring location, then remote air chambers must be used to reach the required spring rate. In this case, remote air chambers are connected to the main air spring by air hoses and fittings, that add to the cost and potential air leaks. Therefore, what is needed is a McPherson strut that may effectively utilize an air spring.